


Snow Day

by airyox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Lost Incident implied, Ryoken is 8y/o, VRAINS Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyox/pseuds/airyox
Summary: Day 1 : Headcanon.Snow dusting over Stardust Road, Ryoken standing alone watching it. It was again a Christmas alone at home.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoken calls Kyoko mom and she was the one who got him something very precious to him. That's it, that's the headcanon.

Today was the 25th December and snow had graced the day. Ryoken was as the previous years alone in the large and luxurious Kogami Mansion. His father has been as always away, in his lab, working on his latest project. He wanted to believe this project was more than important than him being here on this special day, but he had just wanted a day with his father. The white haired boy walked toward the huge bay window staring at the ocean. It was such a pure view, Stardust Road was glowing and the white crystal dusting over it made it look like a fairy tale scene.

"Dad."Sighed sadly the young boy playing with his favorite hoodie.

He couldn't cry he resolved himself to be the best son so when his dad would finish his project they'd have all their time together. After all it was a very important work for his dad, and he had seen him come back home countless of time with very little sleep and dark circles slowly forming. With a new founded resolution Ryoken slowly made his way toward the elegant fir tree, and a real one although it wasn't decorated. The box full of decorations was around it, no present to be found, the view was a bit alarming for the white haired boy. Kogami Kiyoshi hadn't bothered to even put decoration on their christmas tree. He was going to just go to his room playing with his deck to find new strategies, until he heard the lock of the house being opened, he quickly turned around, maybe it was his father. This thought died simultaneously as he noticed it was Kyoko, who entered the mansion.

"Hello Ryoken" she said approaching him noticing how sad the boy looked.

"Oh, it's not dad." he said out of frustration.

Kyoko's footsteps could be heard from all the empty mansion, the loud rigging of her high heels against the solid ground. It made ryoken flinches, and hold his head he wanted the festive ambiance to reduces the constant clapping. The repetitive noise stopped when Kyoko was suddendly just in front of Ryoken, she leaned toward him, and smiled.

"Hello Ryoken, want to put the decorations to the tree?" she said pointing at the tree.

"Oh..." at the notion of the decorations, Ryoken eyes started to shine and a big smile crept up his face, "Can we ?"

Time passed, boxes were upside down, festive music was playing from Kyoko phone and everything started to be put together, the garlands red and white were wrapped nicely around the fir, some having found their way around ryoken neck acting like a scarf. Kyoko carried Ryoken helping him put the crystal star on top of the tree. Finally, they put famous monsters ornament around the tree making it perfect. The white haired boy was proud of his work and acknowledged it while humming happily. The assistant happily smiled at his antic and ruffled his hair, putting a christmas hat on him while pausing the music that has been blasting for at least the past hour.

"Oh look Ryoken, there's a present I wonder for who is it." she said while faking surprise.

"A present!"Ryoken almost screamed.

Ryoken looked around examinating everything until he noticed the small present wrapped in white locked with green and red ribbons placed close to thechristmas tree. The little kid he was couldn't keep his feet on the ground, his little hair strand bouncing, he never got any present from his father the previous christmas.

"Is it for me ? Is it for me mom?"

Kyoko smiled at the soft surname he gave her and nodded. Then she pushed him into taking the present. Ryoken jumped excited at the idea of getting a present and without further noticed he rushed toward the tree almost slipping on the ground, but got lucky and unwrapped the present without giving it some rest. Inside was a small wooden box the white haired boy tried to shake it to guess what was the present, but it didn't make any noise. Fearing it was just a joke, he opened the box. A loud gasp could be heard. Cards, the inside of the box contained a deck. A full forty cards deck and not just some cards he'd have assembled for fun and tried, on the new friend he made Yusaku. They had dueled once in Ryoken's house but since that day he hadn't seen him again, he felt a bit sad but maybe Yusaku was occupied. There was a setting silent around them as if the chilly night had frozen everything. Seconds late Ryoken broke ambiance, elating a cry, then sobbing on his hoodie's sleeve.

"R-Ryoken you don't like it ?" exclaimed Kyoko a bit worried.

"I love it!" he cried.

Ryoken tried to look more into the cards, the first one was a dragon,Borreload Dragon. It felt nice. He was happy. She remembered he liked dragons! He took the deck in his small hand and clutched it hard in his arm like the most precious thing he'd ever had, scared it would break if he didn't, then actually walked toward Kyoko and tried to hug her while he held the deck.

"Thank you so much mom, I, I- !" he couldn't talk anymore with how happy he was.

She took Ryoken in her arms and shushed him, Kyoko was happy she could at last offer that to fill the longing Ryoken had for a paternal moment, she couldn't do more and it was hard on her. Asking for a day off was hard, but she tried her hardest, so she could at least have this day with Ryoken. He wasn't her son but with how little time the doctor had for his son she got attached to him from the babysitting session she sometime had with a coworker. She looked at the moonlight that was reflected by Stardust Road and, everything, was calm. It was still the 25th, and nothing could make more sense than that amazing moment.

"Merry Christmas Ryoken"

"Merry Christmas mom!"


End file.
